The Next Step
by Super Eri
Summary: Sequel to " A Different Beginning." There is a fight and things are left unsaid, then a young hero goes missing. Please read to find out what happens next to Robin Dick Grayson and Supergirl Caelyn Kent .
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- Here is the sequel to my story "A Different Beginning." If you haven't read that one, please do, it will provide some backstory. This story takes place a few years after the first one. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

Caelyn walked into the cave after school. School had been boring and she was looking forward to a little training. Donning her blond wig she walked passed a couple of the new teammates. In the last few years most of the original team had "graduated," leaving only Robin and Caelyn. Robin was now leader. These new heroes that had joined made for a different dynamic, but Caelyn still enjoyed it. All of a sudden her super hearing picked up on something. She had really gotten a handle on this power, but every once and awhile she couldn't control what her ears tuned into.

"So did you hear?" Wonder Girl asked.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

"Robin is dating Batgirl now!"

Caelyn froze. She hadn't expected that. Robin had broken up with Zatana four months ago. She wasn't sure what she expected to happen between her and Dick. They were best friends, she knew that, but with him dating these other teammates, she guessed she thought that maybe he would have looked her way, but he hadn't. Suddenly it mad her mad, really mad. She found that she was moving fast towards the gym where she knew he'd be. She opened the door quickly to find Robin upside down on the parallel bars kissing Batgirl. Caelyn froze again.

"Sorry to interrupt."

The two broke apart and Batgirl mad a quick exit.

"Hey, what's up?" Robin asked innocently.

"You could have at least given me a heads up."

"Oh you mean about…"

"Of course about that, we are supposed to be best friends…"

"We are."

"Really, because most friends, let alone best friends, tell their friends about stuff like this so they don't overhear from other people. "

"Who….?"

"Does it matter? So how long?"

"Umm, about two month." Robin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well that's great. Congratulations Dick," she said coolly leaving the room and leaving Dick to wonder if she was insulting him or using his name. If he had to guess he would say the former.

Caelyn came home and went straight to her room. She was still very angry, but once she reached her bed and turned on her music her frustration turned to tears. She covered her face with a pillow and tried to relax, but she couldn't help but let tears fall.

Connor Kent got through the door of his house and let his duffle bag fall to the floor. It wasn't as if it was heavy, it was just nice to be home. He liked the atmosphere of college, but spring break had taken it sweet time to give him a break. He went into the study to find Lois Lane typing furiously. She must have been aware of his presence because she quickly put a finger and minute later she stopped and got up to greet him.

"Hey Mom." He said bringing her into a hug.

"Hi, so how is school?"

"Good, but it's good to have a break."

"Well it is good to have you home."

"So when is Dad expecting to get home?"

"In an hour or so."

"And Cae?"

"Heard her come in about an hour ago, and she went straight to her room."

"I'll go check on her." He offered as he made his way up the steps.

He knocked lightly and heard her quietly granting entrance. She was on her bed there were tear tracks down her face and she was clutching her pillow.

"Hey Cae, what's going on?"

"I feel stupid."

"Why?"

"I'm upset that Dick is dating Batgirl." She let out a big breath.

"Oh."

"Stupid, right?"

"No, not if you have feelings for him…"

"But that's just it. I don't know if I do. "

"Well I'm no expert, seeing as I've only dated one person, but I don't think you'd be this upset if you didn't."

"Okay, so maybe I do. I guess the question then is what do I do now?"

"You could tell him." Connor shrugged simply.

"Yeah, maybe, thanks Connor." She gave her bother a big hug.

Caelyn's eyes struggled to open as she felt someone slightly shaking her. Her sleep filled eyes focused on her father as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Dad, what's going on?"

The look on her father's face scared her and the next words he uttered would do no less.

"Someone has taken Dick."

'"What?" It donned on her that father had said someone took Dick and not Robin. She didn't know what was going on.

"He never came home from school. Someone kidnapped Richard Grayson."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note - I know it has been awhile since I posted this story. I hit bit of block with it, but now I'm back to it. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

Chapter 2

The next few hours were a haze. It was all so disorienting. Dick and his car were missing from the school parking lot. His car was found via a tracker a few hours later in Gotham Bay, but there was no sign of Dick. As much as Bruce Wayne wanted Batman to go find his son, the media had been tipped to the disappearance and the manor surrounded. Also the Justice League really had no reason to get involved, thus risking exposing a connection.

Caelyn sat on the couch. She was staring mindlessly passed the TV broadcast about Bruce Wayne's ward going missing. She had spent the last couple of days avoiding Dick. Conner made her realize she really did have feelings for Dick, but that scared her. As miserable as she was watching him date other girls, could she really risk of revealing her feelings. What if they did start dating and something happened and they broke up, what would happen then? Could she stand to lose him like that? The mention of his name on the TV brought her back to the present and the fact that she couldn't lose him like this either. The situation really scared her. If he had been kidnapped as Robin he would have stood a chance. They talked about the secret identity thing a lot. How as hero they could show true abilities, but their alter ego they had to unassuming.

Superman returned from an air search of Gotham.

"Did you find anything?" Caelyn jumped from the couch.

"No, but my search was limited. I didn't want to attract attention. The media is going crazy."

"So what do we do then?"

"Well Batman and the Justice League…."

"I know, can't risk exposure, what about the team?"

"That also risks exposure, most of the members don't know about Dick."

"Okay then what about a contingent that already knows his identity. It might have been Dick that was kidnapped, but he needs hero help. There hasn't been a ransom demand, has there? That means they aren't looking money. They are looking to hurt or distract Bruce through him. We can't rely on the police to find him."

"So who would go?" he asked. Caelyn didn't have to think.

"Connor, Wally and me."

"Wally isn't exactly in …."

"I know he is solely focusing on college and Dick was mad, but he is his best friend."

"Alright, get your team ready and I will let Bruce know of the plan."

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Wally plopped his bag down as he made his way to his bed. After a grueling week of finals he was finally going to get to sleep. Just as his head hit the pillow his phone rang. He huffed an aggravated breath, but answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Wally." Wally brought the phone away from his ear to look at the caller ID. He was surprised to hear Caelyn's voice. They hadn't hung out since Wally hung up his mask.

"No offense Cae, but why are you calling me?

"It's about Dick." Wally was about to tell her he didn't care about Dick if Dick couldn't understand his decision, but there was something in her voice that stopped his outburst.

"What happened?"

"Someone took Dick."

"I'm on my way."

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Bruce Wayne stared at all the leads he'd been chasing: all dead ends. The media literally had the manor surrounded. He was stuck and relying on others to find his son: his responsibility. Clark had informed him of Caelyn's plan. It seemed like a long shot, but right now it was all he had. Bruce continued to stare at the computer screen but heard the quiet steps behind him.

"Did you find anything?" The young voice asked.

"No, not yet."

"He's gonna be okay though, right?" Bruce heard the crack in the young boy's voice. He was a tough street kid, but he also knew he cared for the family he had now, especially his big brother.

"Come here Jason." The boy did hesitate and let his surrogate father pull him into a strong embrace.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick's eyes opened to a whirling world, he quickly closed them tight as his stomach protested to the spinning.

"Good you're awake, about time." A man spoke roughly. Dick listened close; this was not a voice he recognized. Dick cracked open his eyes to try to get a look at his kidnapper the room was spinning less, but his head ached.

"Sorry about the head," the man said as Dick winced. "You put up a fight, but I didn't really mind. It was fun. "There was an edge to the man's voice that scared Dick. Most people that kidnapped Dick just wanted a quick pay day, but Dick sensed some more was going on.

"What do you want? Bruce will pay whatever you want."

"Oh, Dickey Boy, I'm not interested in your corrupt father's money. I want him to suffer." Dick tried to hide his shock, but his eyes widened when he saw the camera set up on the tripod; the red lite was on. The man approached Dick he wrenched him up by his bound hands and attached them to a hook hanging from the ceiling. Dick's feet were barely touching the floor. The man took a half step to the corner where he retrieved a bat.

**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bat came crashing down on his body again and again. His eyes were clenched shut; pain was clear on his face. He was trying not show torment he was in, but a moan came from his lips. Once the beating stopped Dick's arms were released from the hook his broken body crashed on the cold concert with a resounding thud. Once on the ground he did not move.

Caelyn's head jolted up from where it resting on the table; she took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut to try and push out the images she had dreamt of. She had fallen asleep watching and trying to find clues from the video Bruce had been sent yesterday. After three days of searching they were no closer to finding Dick and time was not on their side. The video showed that Dick was in a precarious situation. Caelyn wrapped her arms around herself. The quiet of the apartment (their makeshift base that Bruce had acquired for them in downtown Gotham) told her that Wally and Connor were still sleeping after their last late night search. She was about to get up when her hearing picked quiet breathing coming from the small dark kitchen. It only took her a second to realize who it was.

"Come on out, "she said standing up. The person didn't hesitate to come into the light. He was clad in a domino mask and his ebony hair was messy; it made her heart ache.

"What are you doing here Jason?"

"I want to help find Dick."

"Oh Jay…" She moved to the boy and hugged him.

"I can't just sit around. This is killing Bruce and I can't just watch anymore."

"I know Jay, but Bruce needs you there. He may not say it, but he does. Does he know you came here?" Caelyn got her answer when the 10 year old looked at the ground.

"Oh geez, he gonna think you got kidnapped or something," She said as she picked up her phone.

"Wayne Residence," Alfred promptly answered.

"Alfred, it's Caelyn."

"Oh Miss Caelyn, do you have word on Master or Dick or do you know…"

"I have Jason here with me."

"Thank Goodness. Let me get Mater Bruce."

"You have Jason?"

"Yes."

"Let me talk with him." Caelyn handed the phone to Jason.

"Bruce, I'm sorry. … I know…. I'm sorry. I just want to help, please Bruce." Caelyn frowned; Jason seemed so desperate to help. She had no doubt that he would be wearing a cape soon enough. The boy pleased with his guardian for another minute before the phone was handed back to Caelyn.

"Bruce?"

"Keep him close and make sure he wears his mask when you go out. I will keep analyzing the video and let you know when I find something."

"Okay," she said slightly stunned then he hung up. She looked over to Jason who's only reply was to smile impishly.

Night four was approaching and Caelyn was once again watching the awful video. She had headphones plugged into her laptop so as not to subject anyone else to the violence. Connor came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder she jumped and screamed in response.

"Sorry," she said pausing the video and taking off her headphones.

"Cae why are you watching that again?"

"There has to be something I missed." She moved her mouse to start the video again.

''Cae, please stop. "

"But…I … "

"I know and we are doing everything we can."

"But what if it isn't enough? What if…." Tears started to fall from her eyes. The other occupants of the apartment looked on from the dining table where they had been going over paperwork.

"Shhh, you need to rest." Connor cooed. He picked up his sister and took her over to the couch.

"Wally and I will do a search. We will come back in a couple hours. ." He laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Wally get ready to leave. Jason, I need to stay her with Cae until we get back then we will go out together." Both nodded.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Cae woke with a start after a motionless Dick Grayson invaded her dreams. She opened her eyes to see Jason staring at her.

"You were dreaming about him weren't you?"

"Yes." She was slightly surprised when the boy pulled her into a fierce hug. They stayed like that for a minute.

"So what have you been looking at?" She asked as she moved to the table that was littered with files.

"I was looking through the employment records for Wayne Enterprises," he said motioning to the papers. "But I didn't find anything." Caelyn nodded they had investigated most of the disgruntled employees that seemed likely to do something like this. She sat down looking at the files again.

"We have already checked out the most likely people," Jason said. Caelyn's head snapped up. They had checked put the "most likely" people. She couldn't help, but think of the talks Dick and she had had about their alter-egos and how as themselves they had to be unassuming, unlikely for anyone to think they'd do what they do.

"Jason, that's it."

"What?"

"We have been looking at this wrong. We have been looking for the most likely people to do this, but what if it was someone we didn't expect. Most people the kidnap Dick are asking for ransom, but not this guy. He sent that video, but didn't demand anything just sent it to torment Bruce. We are looking for someone with a grudge. Call Bruce and have him look through these files; the answers got to be here." Caelyn immediately started going through the files and Jason got on the phone.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick was starting to hate regaining consciousness. He had fallen unconscious several times since he was taken and very time he woke up he was in more pain. He tried not to move, but when he tried to take a deep breath the air hitched and his tightened. He let out a moan.

"Oh you're up, good," his captor declared. "We can finished up the second video and send it out. I was thinking we could send to the media too. I figure you'll be dead soon," he said matter-of-factly. He leaned down and looked Dick in the face, his ragged breath obvious. "After all you're not looking so good."

**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note- So this story keeps changing and turning out different then I originally thought, but I like it. I hope you will too.

Chapter 4

It didn't take long for them to figure it out. His name was John Turner. He had been fired from Wayne Tech three months ago when the work he was doing as a scientist wasn't going anywhere. He didn't throw out threats or seem overly angry when he was let go, but he did confide in a neighbor that he blamed Bruce Wayne. He still hadn't found work and was forced to move into a small apartment. Bruce discovered his family owned property up state, an old house in the woods, and that was where Wally, Connor, Caelyn and Jason were headed after not finding him at his apartment and that no one had seen him in nearly a week.

Caelyn resisted the urge to fly as fast as she could, mindful of the boy whose arms were latched around her neck. She landed outside the old house next to her brother and Wally.

"Let's go," Caelyn declared and the four entered the house quietly. There was no sign of anyone on the main floor, but it didn't take long for the sound of a beating emanating from the basement. They rushed to the door and opened it. There in front of them Dick lay motionless. If he was not unconscious he was close. The kidnapper looked up in surprise, but before he could do anything a batarang crashed into his hand resulting in the bat clattering to the floor. Wally zoomed into the stunned captor and forced him into the wall. Connor followed quickly with a hit to the face that knocked the man out and Wally finished tying him up. Caelyn rushed to Dick's side.

"Dick? Dick, can you hear me?" The boy didn't move. His face was swollen and bloody. You didn't need super-hearing to hear how erratic and labored his breathing was. "Oh God, Jason, call Bruce and call the police." She gently turned his head, letting her hand linger slightly on his bruised cheek. To her and the other three's amazement Dick's eyes fluttered open. His eyes were glazed over and he didn't seem to be really seeing, but he was conscious.

"Dick, hey, can you look at me?" Slowly his eyes shifted to her.

"Hey, that's good," she said, her voice cracking slightly. She smiled at him. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was choking sound and a dribble of blood. It took a moment for him to stop choking.

"Don't try to talk, not now." He nodded and his eyes started to shut.

"Hey!" She tapped his cheek. "Eyes open, eyes on me. Please stay awake. He shook his head no. She saw his hands move to his chest.

"Tired," he signed.

"I know, but please…"

He gave her a sad smile and shook his head again. He took his hand to his chest and signed "sorry." His eyes fell shut.

"Dick, no. Come on." She tapped his cheek again, but it did not rouse him. Suddenly Wally's hand was on her shoulder. Paramedics had invaded the small basement.

"We gotta go," Wally continued.

"But..."

"He needs their help and we need to leave," Wally said pointing to the mask on his face to remind her that this was a covert mission. They had found Dick and gotten him help now they needed to go before anyone asked any question. She nodded.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Caelyn Kent went to Gotham General with her family, pushing her way through reporters and other media stalkers that were camped out at the hospital.

"Bruce said it was the sixth floor," Clark said leading his family to the elevators and avoiding the questions that came from the people who knew Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne were friends.

The got to the right floor and were about turn down the hall when a security guard stopped them.

"Sorry Sir, no press," The man said pointing to Clark and Lois's press passes still clipped to their jackets.

"No you don't understand. We are friends…." He was cut off.

"Sir, it is alright, the Kents are family friends, please let them through," Alfred interjected. They walked down the hall with Alfred giving details. Caelyn was having a hard time focusing and what was coming through came to her in bits- collapsed lung, breathing tube, broken ribs, dehydration. There was one sentence that did come through clear- "The doctors are most worried about head trauma. They had to take him to surgery to relieve the pressure on his brain. There is swelling and they are not sure of the damage."

They reached Dick's room.

"If you will excuse me I need to get a drink for Master Jason, he refuses to leave." With that Alfred left.

"Cae, you can go in, just tell Bruce we are out here if he wants to talk," Clark said. Caelyn hesitated, taking a breath before going in.

She had seen Dick on that basement floor bloody and beaten, but somehow what was in front of her was worse. Dick was hooked up to at least a dozen machines. The breathing tube and ventilator were breathing for him. His head was covered in white gauze from the surgery Alfred had mentioned. She couldn't stop her hand from flying to her mouth. She looked over to Jason and Bruce. There was sadness in their eyes she wasn't sure she had ever seen before, but she could only guess it was reflected in her eyes.

"Bruce I'm… I should have found him sooner." Tears were now sliding down her face. Bruce moved from his son's side to stand in front of her.

"This is not your fault. I should have figured it out sooner, but the real blame falls on that psycho that beat him with a bat." She nodded and tried to stop the tears. She moved closer to Dick.

"Please wake up soon, I really need to talk to you," she whispered as she kissed him tenderly on the cheek. She walked back outside she needed some air. She pasted her parents and brother, Alfred and even Commissioner and Barbara Gordon. She went down a random hallway and followed it until it deadened in front of a large window overlooking the lights of the city in the night. She stood there for a moment before she heard footsteps behind her. She could see Barbara Gordon's reflection in the window. She didn't towards her at first.

"I'm glad he's okay and I wanted to see him, but it's a little odd after what happened. We're still friends, but…"

"What are you talking about?"

"He broke up with me."

"What, when, why?"

"The day he was kidnapped he told me that it wasn't going to work out. He said he'd been ignoring the obvious and couldn't do it anymore. He didn't say you by name, but he did say it was someone from the team …"

"Me? Team? What do you mean?" Caelyn had to act. No one was supposed to know her secret identity. Barbara seemed to understand and stuck out her hand.

"I don't we have ever been properly introduced. I'm Barbara Gordon."

"Nice to meet you, Caelyn Kent." So without saying it in so many words they said what they needed too.

**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dick had been in out of conscious for the past few days. He'd never stayed awake long. Today was the first day he stayed awake for any length of time. He seemed confused, which was to be expected, but there was something more Bruce thought he noticed about his son.

"Mr. Wayne it's hard to assess the damage when his still on the breathing tube, but we want to try now that he is awake so we know what we are dealing with," the doctor said.

"Richard, can you understand me?"

Dick nodded.

"Good, you'll be off the breathing tube in a little while, but I wanted to ask you some questions. Mr. Wayne said you know sign language, so can you answer some questions for me?"

Dick nodded again.

"Alright, we are just trying to find some things out, so I'm going to show you some cards."

"Richard can you tell me what this is?" The doctor held up a picture of a house. Dick's hands froze in front of him. His brow crinkled. He looked over to Bruce then back to the picture of the house.

"Dick do you know what that is?" Bruce asked.

Dick nodded.

"So you know what this is, you just can't think of the word, right?" The doctor asked.

Dick nodded again. He knew what it was, but the word for it was not there.

"How about this one?" The doctor held up a picture of a flower.

"Can't," Dick signed.

"That's okay." The doctor said. Bruce followed the doctor into the hall.

"Mr. Wayne, I can't diagnose this definitively until he can speak, but I think what Dick is suffering from is aphasias, expressive aphasias to be specific. It basically means that Richard can understand things and he knows what things are, but he can't think of the words.

"So what needs to be done, what can we do for him?"

"He'll need speech therapy. The thing to remember here is that he can understand what we are saying, but he can't always say what he is thinking. It can be very frustrating."

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

4 weeks later- Wayne Manor

"Alright, can you tell me how old you are?" Bruce asked as he and Dick sat in the living room.

"Can't."

"Dick try writing it down." Bruce handed him a pad of paper. They found it helped sometimes.

"No, can't!" Dick yelled throwing the pad across the room and ran up the stairs.

"Dick, wait!"

"Master Bruce, his tutor and the therapist were already here today, why don't you let Master Dick relax for a bit? "Alfred suggested.

"I didn't mean to upset him Alfred. I just want to help him."

"Perhaps you should go tell him that."

Bruce went to Dick's door and knocked.

"Away!"

"Dick, please I'm coming in I just want to talk, no questions I promise." Bruce took the silence as permission.

He went and sat next to his son on the bed.

"I'm sorry Dick. You are doing fine. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to help."

"No, no um good. Send… back."

"What Dick? Do you mean you think I should send you back to the orphanage?"

Dick nodded.

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"Umm embar… unmm um."

"Embarrassment? You think I'm embarrassed by you?"

Dick nodded. Bruce got off the bed and knelt in front of Dick. He grabbed his shoulders. Dick looked away.

"Look at me! Richard John Grayson, you could never be an embarrassment to me, and certainly about this, which was not your fault. You are my son in every way that counts. I will never send you away. When you came here you brought a light with you that lit up this place and me. I almost lost you and it nearly killed me. I don't know what I would do without you. I know I don't say this enough, but I love you. I love you. We will get through this." He brought Dick into a hug.

There was a light tap on the door and the two looked up as Alfred poked his head in.

"So sorry to interrupt Sirs, but Master Jason's school is on the phone. The principle is requesting your presence.

"Oh for the love of…alright. Dick, I'll be back. Maybe after dinner all of us can watch a movie?"

"Umm, kay."

Unfortunately, Bruce knew the way to Jason's principal office all too well.

"Hello Mr. Hayes."

"Mr. Wayne." The men shook hands. "Have a seat."

"So today at recess Jason was in a fight." Bruce wished that was the first time he had heard, but it was a little strange since Jason had been behaving lately. "That was not odd for Jason when he first came here, but lately there had been no incidences, certainly not to this extent. Mr. Wayne, he beat up three boys two grades older than him. One of them went to the hospital. Considering the family issues that have been going on I'm inclined to believe that this has something to do with it, but Jason will not talk about it. He is currently in the nurses' station. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of this."

"I will certainly try," he made his way to the nurses' station. The nurse was handing Jason an ice pack for his eye.

"Can I please speak to my son alone?" The nurse nodded and left.

"What happened Jason? I thought we talked about fighting?" He took a look at his son. His blazer was ripped and he had a split lip and a black eye, but that was pretty good for a 10 year old taking on three 12 year olds. He looked Jason in the eyes and could see that they were watering.

"Jason?"

"I'm sorry Bruce; really I am, but…" He trailed off.

"But what? Jason please talk to me."

"They called him stupid," he all but whispered.

"What, who?

"Dick! They called him stupid! They said his brain was all screwed up and he was stupid now. I told them to take it back, but they wouldn't. They called him retarded." Now Jason's tears flowed freely.

"He isn't!"

"No, you are right. He is not." He hugged his son. He lifted him off the examination table. He continued to hold him close and carry him out of the office, much to Bruce's surprise Jason did not object. Outside the office the principal was talking with two sets of parents and, from the looks of it, the boys Jason had fought.

"Mr. Hayes. Jason has explained what went on."

"What went on? What went on is you delinquent of a son hurt three boys, putting one in the hospital with a broken arm. I will never understand why they let him into this prestigious school," one of the fathers interjected.

"What went on," Bruce said, raising his voice slightly "was that Jason was defending his brother's honor. As I'm sure you are aware, because where else would your children have gotten their information, my older son was kidnapped. He was severely beaten, resulting in an injury that is causing him to have trouble speaking. This did not affect his intelligence, he is in no way retarded," he said eyeing the boys. "Mr. Hayes, Jason will take a detention for his actions, but considering the circumstances I would hope this does not have to go any further." The principal nodded and Bruce turned and walked from the school.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Bruce stared at the TV, but his mind was not on the movie his sons had pickled out. Jason was sprawled out on the couch, a pack of frozen peas still on his eye. Bruce let out a slight chuckle and removed the peas. He looked over to where Dick was sitting in the recliner. He expected him to be asleep too, but was met with his open blue eyes.

"You okay, Dick?" The teenager nodded.

"Can Talk?" Dick gestured between them. Bruce had gotten used to his son's shortened speech.

"Sure, let's go to the study." The got settled in the arm chairs.

"So what's up?"

"Jay, umm," He thought for a moment then when the word wouldn't come on its own he circled his eye.

"His black eye?" Bruce answered. Dick nodded.

"Me?"

"Did he get it because of you?"

"Yeah."

"He got in fight because of some thoughtless things some boys said. But those kids were idiots and it is not a reflection on you."

"Um Jay um no …" Dick was searching for a word. He needed this word to make his point and couldn't think of another way to express it. He let out a huff of frustration. He grabbed a pad of paper and pen trying to write it, but still it wouldn't come to him.

"Sorry umm me." He said patting his chest.

"Sorry about what he did?" Dick shook his head, that wasn't it.

"Do you mean does he feel sorry for you?"

"Yes! One word?" Bruce wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Dick do you mean pity?"

"Yeah, that."

"No Jason does not pity you, no one does."

"Um um um, Cae?" Bruce figured they would address the incident soon, but he was glad Dick had been the one to bring it up.

**2 weeks ago **

**Dick had left the hospital a few days before and was getting settled back into the manor when Caelyn came to visit. She had visited the hospital, but Dick never seemed to be awake. **

**Jason greeted her**

"**Hey Cae."**

"**Hey, how's Dick. **

"**Better I guess. I think he's happy to be home." **

"**He's in his room," he told her, she nodded and made her way there. She found him at the mirror. He seemed to be looking at his hair, having been shaved for his surgery. **

"**Hey," She said. He quickly put on a ski cap to hide the scar and the state of his hair. **

"**Um Hi." **

"**How are you?"**

"**Um kay."**

"**Good, you really scared me." She sat down on his bed and motioned for him to follow her. "Listen, my timing has not been good with any of this. But if I've realized anything in the last few weeks it is that time is not a guarantee. I almost lost you without telling you how I feel."**

"**Um stop."**

"**What?" **

"**Can't now." He stood up and gestured to his head. "Can't," he repeated. Caelyn looked at Dick. Even with his wild gestures and disjointed words she knew exactly what he meant.**

"**Dick, listen it doesn't matter. You will get better and I can help you. You are my best friend and…" He cut her off**

"**No! Can't!" **

"**Can't or Won't Dick? There is a difference. Please don't do this just because you are scared because I am scared too."**

"**Can't! Away now!" He turned his back to her. She nodded willing the tears not to fall until she was away from him. **

"So you thought she pitied you?"

"Yeah."

"She has been your best friend since you were nine. She is the one that organized the search party and ultimately put me on the path to figuring out who took you. Why would she pity you?" Dick's eyes showed a little shock, they hadn't really discussed the details of how he was found.

"Let me ask you something Dick. You broke up with Barbara just before, right?"

Dick looked surprised again, he hadn't told him that, but then again he was Batman. Dick nodded.

"Why, did you break up with her?"

"Cae." Dick took a deep breath, he closed his eyes concentrating. He wanted to get this right.

"I um want … um date Cae.

"Want or wanted?"

"Want, but can't."

"Why not?" Bruce asked. Dick shook his head. He defaulted to sign language (which at certain times was easier for him) and brought his hands to his chest to sign tired.

"No, Richard. You wanted to talk about this. Now come on."

"Tired," he signed again then left.

**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bruce sat at the computer in the Bat Cave. He hated the thought of it, but every time he tried to push it from his mind it made its way back to the front of his mind. If he wanted to split hairs, it was Batman's idea. Robin had been gone too long. The villains were going to be suspicious. Dick, while he was steadily improving, was not ready with his limited communication skills. Jason had been training and he was good. He was ready. Bruce Wayne hated Batman for these thoughts and the actions he had already taken. He already fitted Jason for a suit. Bruce didn't want to bring another son into this, but Batman quickly reminded him, while Robin had been injured in the field, the most severe injury came to Dick. Batman needed a Robin.

That night Bruce called Jason down to the cave. He pulled down his cowl and handed the suit to the boy.

"You ready?" The boy just nodded. Normally this would be the best day of his life, but Bruce had told him not to mention it to Dick, and he felt bad doing it behind his back.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ3 weeks later

Dick woke up abruptly from another nightmare. They came too often now; he knew he would not get any more sleep, so he got up. He went to the kitchen for a glass of water then wandered into the study. His eyes landed on the familiar clock. He had not been in the Batcave since the night before he was kidnapped. He wasn't sure why he was avoiding it, well maybe because it brought up the issue of a word he had not spoken since his kidnapping- Robin.

"Robin." He had no problem remembering that word. He made his way down to the cave. He heard the roar of the Batmobile as it entered the cave, he stopped on the stairs.

"That was awesome. I was like bam and kicked him, boom. Oh man."

"Yes, good work Robin, now get changed and get to bed.

Dick stood stunned. Robin? He was Robin. Part of him wanted to run, but another part was carrying him down the stairs to confront what was happening.

"Robin?" Dick asked simply.

"Dick? Oh, no," Jason said running into the locker room. Dick took a deep breath, this was important; he wanted it to come out right.

"What… is …. going …. on?"

"Dick," Batman removed the cowl. "I'm sorry."

"Replace me?"

"No Dick, he is just filling in. Please understand. Batman needs a partner. Jason was ready. I didn't think it through. I should have told you. "

"Yeah." Dick sounded defeated. "Can't." He was going back to one word sentences. Bruce was afraid he would run; he quickly crossed the cave to face him.

"Yes you can Dick. You get better every day. You will be my partner again Chum. I look forward to that day, but you need to be patient. In the meantime, Jason wants to be just like his big brother." Bruce brought him into a hug and to his relief Dick didn't pull away.

Jason came out of the locker room with the suit in hand.

"I'm sorry Dick, I won't be Robin again I don't want you to hate me."

"No, your turn."

"Really!"

"Yeah."

In the days that followed things seemed to be turning around. Even though Dick couldn't go out as Robin he was helping Jason train and helping with cases. His therapy was going well and he even had Wally over to hang out. Dick seemed to be adjusting, but Bruce could tell there was still something wrong with his son.

"Dick?" He knocked on his door.

"You okay?"

"Sure."

"Dick?"

"Been stupid," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Cae." Bruce let a small smile come to his lips; Dick had not mentioned the Supergirl in weeks.

"I um miss her."

"So call her or go see her."

"Can't."

"Richard, I don't like that word."

"Sorry."

"Why can't you see her? Tell her how you feel?"

"Words, I …. don't ….have."

"You really think you need those with her? I've seen the way you fight together, you barely speak. You know each other so well. Just go see her." Bruce could still see the apprehension on Dick's face.

"But if there was stuff you wanted to say I could help you. Maybe we can find another way for you to express how you feel.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Mount Justice

Caelyn sat alone in the in front of a monitor. The rest of the team had gone out to eat. They had invited her, but she had declined claiming she had too much work. It was true. As leader, (a position she had taken hesitantly) she had a lot more on her shoulders, but really she didn't mind. Being busy was better than the alternative. She needed to keep moving so she wouldn't think about him. So here she was on a Friday night, League case files on the computer screen and math homework on her lap. All of a sudden the zeta tube came to life.

"Recognize Robin B01."

**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note- If you would like to listen to the songs used in this chapter they are "Far Away" by Nickelback and "Won't let go" by Rascal Flats.

Chapter 7

"Recognize Robin B01."

Caelyn thought the zeta tube was malfunctioning somehow until she saw him. He looked like he always had, minus the short hair. He came towards her and she froze.

"Hi Cae."

"Hi."

"I … need … to … talk ….to … you," he said slowly making sure each word was correct and came out right.

"Okay."

"Um follow me." He motioned as he exited the cave. Now they were on the beach.

"Dick?"

"I've… been … um." She could see the frustration on his face when he couldn't find the word.

"Take your time." He nodded and brought out a pad and pen from his hoodie pocket. He wrote on it for a moment before looking back to her.

"Um practicing… this. … There … are… words I …. don't ….have.

"That's okay."

"Please … um listen." He pulled out his iPod. He handed her one of the earbuds and put it to the right song.

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

[CHORUS]

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

(Dick grabbed her hand and pulled her close. They swayed to the music)

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

[CHORUS]

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

The song ended and they stayed close.

"Dick." Tears were leaking from her eyes.

"Don't cry."

"Sorry," she sniffled. She laced her fingers through hid and a sudden déjà vu moment brought her back to three years ago. She smiled.

"Do you remember the last time we were here like this?" He nodded.

"Thank you for the song Dick."

"I.. love you."

"I love you too," and with that she pulled him into her and kissed him. After a moment Dick pulled away.

"You… sure?" Now it was time for Caelyn to pull out her music. She handed him an earbud.

It's like a storm

That cuts a path

It breaks your will

It feels like that

You think you're lost

But you're not lost on your own,

You're not alone

I will stand by you,

I will help you through

When you've done all you can do

and you can't cope

I will dry your eyes,

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

and I won't let go

It hurts my heart to see you cry

I know its dark this part of life

Oh it finds us all and we're too small

to stop the rain

Oh but when it rains

I will stand by you,

I will help you through

When you've done all you can do

and you can't cope

I will dry your eyes,

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

and I won't let you fall

Don't be afraid to fall

I'm right here to catch you

I won't let you down

It won't get you down

You're gonna make it

I know you can make it

Cause I will stand by you,

I will help you through

When you've done all you can do

and you can't cope

I will dry your eyes,

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

and I won't let go

Oh I'm gonna hold you

and I won't let go

Won't let you go

No I won't

They kissed again.


End file.
